


No One Needs To Know

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Ficlet, M/M, Plans For The Future, Stilinski Family Feels, Strained Friendships, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks about his plans for after graduation, but he's not telling anyone but his dad what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Needs To Know

**Author's Note:**

> could be implied underage sex but it's not mentioned in the story

Stiles knew Derek would be back in his life soon. 

No one else knew, not really. But then, no one else knew that Derek and Stiles had been in pretty much constant communication since Derek had left. 

And yeah, sometimes Stiles felt bad not telling anyone about it. He had become an expert in being sneaky over the past couple of years; even more so than he had been before he found out about the supernatural in Beacon Hills. The only person he thought might suspect something was going on was his dad. But then, his dad always suspected something was going on. Suspicious by nature, Stiles figured. Partly due to his job, partly due to his son.

He wasn’t seeing a whole lot of his friends these days. Things had just changed so much. He almost never knew who to trust, which was pretty new for him. Stiles had a knack for picking out bad apples. Usually no one believed him, but at least he got the “I told you so” later when it turned out he was right.

Unfortunately, there was almost always death and destruction in between those two events.

Anyway, Stiles figured he was the only person who wasn’t in the dark about Derek. His current whereabouts, his plans, his back-up plans, his Plan-C plans...Derek was determined to get this right and to have every angle covered. 

Derek still wanted to be with Stiles. Another thing they’d kept on the low. But he never _ever_ wanted to step foot over the Beacon County line again, as long as they both shall live. (Stiles didn’t mean it like that, like they had wedding plans or something, because they absolutely did not.) 

Stiles needed to get through the next few months. Keep himself alive, preferably safe and uninjured, go about his college preparations. He didn’t care about celebrating his birthday or going to graduation parties. No interest in spending one last lazy summer with friends. Old friends, new friends, true friends, real friends...it was almost impossible to tell which people fell into each of those categories, which he tried to avoid thinking about because it broke his heart to consider the notion that he wasn’t sure if he could still count Scott or Lydia among his real true friends anymore. It was all such a convoluted mess now. 

It was all right, though. What was waiting at the end would make it worth everything. Before he left, he might tell Scott - he’d have to see what their relationship was like by then. 

His dad, though...no question there, the Sheriff would get the absolute truth. Stiles would go as planned to University of Texas in Austin. He wouldn’t be living in a dorm. Derek would be waiting there for him, their apartment all set up, getting his business off the ground (he’d gotten his contractor’s license) and ready to start their life together. 

Maybe his dad wouldn’t be thrilled. Well, for sure his dad wouldn’t be thrilled because it was unlikely Stiles would ever return to Beacon Hills, even for a visit. But the Sheriff could always come to Austin, and maybe Stiles could sneak in a quick trip into town just to see his dad occasionally. And the whole Derek and Stiles living together part...yeah, that probably wouldn’t be the Sheriff’s first choice for Stiles’ freshman year of college. 

They’d miss each other, that was certain. 

If there was anyone in his life who deserved to know the truth, it was Sheriff Stilinski. He’d put up with a lot from Stiles, he’d supported him and loved him every day of his life, and they’d gotten much closer over the past year or two. 

So maybe Stiles and his dad would be the only people in Beacon Hills who knew that Stiles and Derek had basically run off together, determined to make a life of their own away from all the pain and bad memories in California. Melissa might find out, his dad might tell her; Melissa was basically a vault so the information would go no further. But that was really just fine. Other than his dad (and maybe possibly Scott if things got worked out over the next few months but unlikely because Scott was shit at keeping secrets), no one else needed to know where Derek and Stiles were, or that they weren’t planning to come back. 

They were going to be happy. Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, living their life in Texas and not letting the troubles of the past follow them into their future.


End file.
